


The Habits of Monsters

by Light7



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: Whereby Integra learns that there’s more to her monster than his monstrous nature, he is also a bit weird. This is a reimagining of a short one off I wrote years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

She spent a lot of time watching him.

At first, it had been because he was hers and she knew next to nothing about him. She had wanted to know more, partly as a means of control and partly because she couldn’t help but be a little curious. She had, at her disposal, a creature, a monster, of legend. He was something that men told stories about, why they feared the shadows. She had considered reading the book, watching the films but Walter had advised against it. 

“Why waste your time when you have him here in front of you?” 

So, she watched him and she learned about him. She learned that he was vicious and cruel, that he took inordinate amounts of pleasure in tearing anything and everything apart. He found amusement in tormenting those weaker than him, in frightening those around him both friend and foe alike. She hadn’t been that surprised to witness such from him, he was, after all, a monster and she had almost stopped her study of him but once again Walter provided her with some advice. 

“He knows you’re watching him,” Walter had said one afternoon while delivering her tea. 

“What?” She looked up from the unfavourable report she had been reading. 

“Alucard, he asked me why you were watching him.” 

“Oh, well it hardly matters, I suppose.” She took the offered tea gratefully. 

“Really?” Walter smiled. “Only I thought you were trying to learn.” 

“Walter, it’s been a very long afternoon,” Integra sipped the tea and set the cup down. “and there are hours of it left to go. Please, if you have something to say can you say it?” 

“You sound much like your father,” Walter said and held up his hand when she was going to speak, silencing her. “I only mean to bring to your attention that he is aware, and thus if you wish to observe an honest portrayal of the monster at your command then you are not being successful.” 

“You think I’m seeing fraud?” Integra said, leaning back in her chair. 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Walter said. “Exaggeration perhaps. Surely you are aware that people portray an aspect of themselves that they want others to see when they know they are being observed. They might hide their less favourable tendencies and habits.” Integra nearly snorted the tea she had lifted to sip it. 

“You think he’s hiding bad habits from me?” she couldn’t help but laugh. “Yesterday he tore a vampire in half over his head, covered himself in blood and viscera and laughed the entire time. Three of the soldiers threw up and he just laughed harder.” 

“Yes but…” Walter started.

“and you think he’s hiding bad habits?” Integra interrupted. 

“Not as such,” Walter said. “I think he’s being the monster he’s expected to be.” Integra stopped at that comment. 

“Why?” she said eventually.

“You are aware of the amount of control you have over him yes?” Walter said Integra nodded. “How would you feel if someone had that level of power over you? Vulnerable at the very least I imagine.” 

“I suppose, yes,” Integra said. 

“You might take certain steps to distance that person from you for fear they might do you harm? If you scare them away then they might not hurt you?” 

“You’re saying he’s frightened of me?” Integra said. “So, he’s acting out to scare me away?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Walter nodded. “But don’t tell him that, he’d never admit it anyway.” 

“But he’s a vampire,” Integra said. “How can I possibly observe him without him noticing.” Walter laughed out loud. 

“You truly do not know him at all,” he said. “Try giving him some space for a while, then when his guard is down you could walk right past him and he’d probably not notice.” 

“Your jesting with me,” Integra said. 

“He’s only observant when he wants to be when he relaxes a bit …he’s a bit…” 

“Unobservant,” Integra supplied. 

“Putting it charitably, yes,” Walter smiled again. 

After that conversation, Integra had stopped her observations for a full month and when she noticed her vampire quietening down, she’d started watching him again. She’d been deliberately careful, not taking risks where he might spot, hear or smell her and for a long time, she’d seen nothing at all. But then she’d started noticing things, he wasn’t constantly manic, he seemed to enjoy reading and would often do so with music playing quietly. She’d almost given herself away when she’d caught him reading with the radio on and witnessed his disgust at certain elements of modern music. She’d had to flee before she laughed aloud at the sheer vehemence, he displayed over something so trivial. 

She’d caught him teasing Walter, not quite tormenting, certainly not the level of torment he’d inflicted when he’d known she was watching. But instead, it was almost friendly, a gentle banter, pointing out Walter’s faults and visible flaws in a way an old companion might until Walter had thrown a used teabag at him in petty revenge. I was almost cute. 

But the strangest thing she’d witnessed was his eating habits. Prior to her new ninja-like stalking, she’d seen him devour the vampires they hunted, she’d seen him do so as a man and as a beast, she’d watched as he shredded his ‘prey’ to the point where mortal soldiers vomited. It was gross but expected, what she discovered on her second attempt to watch him was very unexpected. 

Walter had made a sandwich and had been called away before he could eat it. She’d stood in silence as she watched her monster investigate what seemed to be an ordinary cheese sandwich. He’d removed the bread, taken the cheese and placed the bread back. At first, Integra assumed this was some odd prank, similar to the teasing she had witnessed days ago, she expected him to hide or throw away the cheese but he ate it. 

The vampire ate cheese. 

Then raided the fridge for more. 

It was the strangest thing she’d ever seen him do and she puzzled over it for hours before finally calling Walter.

“Madam?” Walter answered the phone. 

“I want to ask you something a little odd,” Integra said. “You’re alone yes?” 

“Certainly,” Walter said, already sounding amused. 

“Alucard,” she began. “he ate cheese.” 

“That bastard,” Walter’s tone changed from amused to irritated. “I thought it was him, he took the entire block from the fridge.” 

“Um yes,” Integra said. She heard Walter cough, as if he suddenly realized he’d sworn on the phone to a child. 

“Forgive me,” he apologized. “I had been rather looking forward to my lunch and having it stolen was irritating.” 

“I can imagine,” Integra said. “But why cheese?” 

“I’m fond of cheese,” Walter said.

“Not you,” Integra said. “The vampire, does he normally eat cheese? Or is this just some odd prank to try and irritate you?”

“He likes certain foods,” Walter said after a moment. “Cheese is one of his more common thefts, but there are others.” Integra couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Then may I request a cheese plate after supper Walter? There’s something I’d like to see.” 

End Chapter One

Please Review.

Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, please comment/review, I’d love to hear what you think.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out www . katiemariewriter . co . uk


	2. Chapter 2

“My master?” Alucard’s grin was impressive, she had to admit. But now that she was aware that he was trying to frighten her she could see the falseness in his eyes. 

It unsettled her that he was trying to make her afraid of him as a way of protecting himself. It made her uncomfortable that her ancestors had shared the frame of mind that the only way to control this monster was through violence and unwilling submission. 

She was certain that there was another way. 

She watched him, being careful not to show any emotion, she squashed the nervous excitement in her stomach, drowning it with hot tea. She made him wait for her, she was certain that if it ever came down to a test of patience between them he would win, he had centuries of practice after all, but that didn’t mean she would always cave easily to him. She smiled a little at the idea of a test of wills, a child and an ancient monster pushing each other, neither truly afraid of the other but neither willing to cave to the others will either. Yes, that was a future she could tolerate. 

“Yes,” she smiled at him. “I wanted to talk with you.” 

“Did young master have a topic in mind or are you simply bored?” he moved closer, his eyes darting to her desk, whereon sat a platter. The wide plate held pickles, cheese, chutney and crackers. 

“I wanted to talk about the last mission, I’d appreciate it if you stopped making the men sick.” She said, he snorted, laughing aloud.

“Your soldiers have weak stomachs, this is hardly my fault.” His smile got wider, which she hadn’t thought possible. Integra lifted a cube of cheese and ate it. She watched him watch her. 

“It makes us look bad,” she said. “Hardly professional to have voided stomachs all over the field of battle.” 

“Again, your men are weak, this is not my fault,” he said.

“You could cut back on the disembowelling a bit,” Integra said. “It's disgusting.” He shrugged, Integra ate a pickle. “the last one was very messy.” 

“More so than I expected,” he admitted. “I have made a note to avoid disembowelling anything that has not been either dead or a vampire for less than a week.” He pulled a face and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Not interested in the contents of their stomachs unless its blood?” she said, eating another cheese cube. 

“Less the contents of the stomach and more the contents of the bowel, it was a miscalculation on my part,” he said. 

“The smell was pretty bad,” Integra agreed. 

“My sense of smell is far more acute than yours think how I must have felt, I was closer as well.” 

“You’re the bloody one who tore him open,” Integra found herself laughing. If someone would have told her a year ago that she’d be sitting at her father’s desk, discussing disembowelling with a vampire and finding it funny she would have thought them drunk. Yet here she was. 

“As I said a miscalculation on my part,” Alucard winced, as if remembering the vile mess he had made, blood mixed with body waste was not a pleasant combination.

“So yes, if you could avoid any further miscalculations I’d be grateful,” Integra said. 

“Only miscalculations?” Alucard said. 

“To be honest I’d like it if you’d tone it down a bit, but I do appreciate that you do make a very good deterrent. Just last week Sir Issacs agreed my request for further artillery equipment without any argument, a truly rare event indeed.” 

“You think that was my doing?” Alucard smirked. 

“Well, he might have just been impressed by the ferocity of our foes and wanted to give us the best possible chance. But I think it probably had more to do with your display. Odd I thought it would have the opposite effect.” 

“Really now?” 

“Yes, well your far more effective than artillery at what you do, but I think he believed for just a moment that if he said no to me you might come over to where we were standing to see what was so vexing your master. His desire to keep you at a distance worked out very well for me.” 

“I am glad to be of service,” Alucard dipped his head theatrically. Integra reached for the plate, lifting another cube of cheese she offered it to her vampire. He stared at her for a long moment, her wrist trembled a little from the awkward extension of her arm. She was about to pull back when he leaned forward and ate the small cube straight from her fingers. 

“Unexpected,” she admitted. She had thought he might accept the cheese but she wasn’t expecting him to take it from her fingers like a pet. It was unsettling to watch a grown man eat from her hand like a dog but it had interested her. 

“Indeed,” he said standing. “Well if master no longer requires me, I will retire.” He walked towards the door. “But let me know when we need further supplies, I will, of course, make myself available.” 

Integra snorted. 

In the following weeks, she continued to experiment with foods, mostly different types of cheese. She learned he was fond of smoked cheeses, particularly applewood. But he would never eat from a plate that was his own. He would eat off her plate if she offered him food. She had asked him about it when she noticed and he had muttered something about the seal before sulking for the rest of the night. Walter had not been much help, he’d never tried making the monster a plate of his own, Walter’s energy went into protecting his own food. 

So Integra turned to the only other source of knowledge about the monster she had. The Hellsing Journals, she had learned she was not the only Helsing to notice this quirk in behaviour and she was not the only one to be interested and amused by it. She also found her answer regarding why he wouldn’t eat off his own plate, one of her ancestors had been determined to drill into the monster’s head the fact that he was a pet, and that pets eat from their master’s hands or from bowls on the floor, not plates. 

She was not going to put a bowl on the bloody floor, and she wasn’t comfortable messing around with the seal, old orders had a habit of staying stuck when left in place for such a long time and removing them could have unforeseen consequences. At least the Journal’s seemed to give that impression. 

So hand feeding and theft it was. 

After a month of various experiments, she had learned that he was an insufferably fussy eater when it came to solid food but that wasn’t overly surprising. She had tried him on most of the vegetables now and he had turned his nose up at everything except parsnips which she hated. Although he would only eat those if they were covered in honey; literally swimming in the stuff. She discovered she did not mind them that way either, honey makes all things better. 

He ate a lot of the meats she offered, although he turned his nose up at chicken and venison. He had come back to her for more three times when she had steak, and when she had gone to the bathroom she had come back to find the remains of the steak mysteriously absent. She had sworn at him then which had him in hysterics. 

Walter had eventually decided to help, pleased that the vampire was stealing from her rather than him for a change. He had told her to try peaches, she had been a little doubtful but she trusted Walter and she had sent out for peaches. Walter had returned with a tin due to the fruit being out of season and she had watched shocked as the vampire slowly emptied the tin and was left licking syrup off his fingers. 

“You are an odd creature,” she said as he dropped the empty tin with an air of disappointment. “What kind of vampire eats peaches?” 

“One who has a limited diet,” Alucard muttered. 

"But you get no benefit from it, except for flavour, perhaps?" she frowned harder, confused.

“I can take something from this, sugars are good, I can feel sugars when I eat them. But no I get no real nutritional benefit, I could not live off them as you could but it is pleasant,” he said licking at his fingers again. “Perhaps master thinks I should be denied something because of lack of necessity?” 

“I have no intention of denying you, I’m just pointing out the fact that when people say Dracula they don’t think of peaches.” 

“It would be considerably less threatening if they did,” he smiled, she returned the smile. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” she promised. 

“Then my reputation is intact,” he nodded. 

She started experimenting with sweets, finding that he disliked mints but would happily eat butterscotch and enjoyed the texture of toffee. He swallowed chewing gum and refused not to, so she stopped giving him that. She wanted to try taffy but had yet to get hold of some. 

It was a rainy afternoon when Walter returned from town with liquorish and she had saved a piece from the bag for when the vampire would rise. She found she enjoyed feeding him; and that, to her, was the oddest thing in the whole scenario. If someone had said that her evening's highlight would one day be feeding a vampire she would have thought them not only drunk but so drunk as to be concerned about liver damage. 

He rose at dusk and made an appearance when she called him. He looked at her questioningly and she said nothing just held out the small black twist. He had watched her for a few moments as was his habit when offered something new, before taking the sweet from her with his fingers and sniffing at it. 

“It smells like tar and sugar,” he muttered, hesitantly licking it and making a face. 

“It does not smell like tar!” she snapped.

“It does,” he grumbled but resolutely popped it in his mouth chewed and swallowed. His face showed his displeasure. “Yuck.” 

“I don’t get it,” Integra sighed “I’ve seen you eat people, bones, clothes and pocket change, yet you turn your nose up at liquorish.” 

“Tar,” the vampire corrected, “The stuff they use on roads.” Integra rolled her eyes, resigning herself to the fact that she would never quite understand him completely. 

End Chapter Two

Please Review.

Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, please comment/review, I’d love to hear what you think.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out www . katiemariewriter . co . uk


	3. Chapter Three

{Several Years Later}

The mansion was in complete shambles. 

Repairs were being done around the clock and while this meant that the mansion was rapidly becoming whole again before her eyes it also meant that sleeping was near impossible. The constant sound of drills, hammers and dozens of workers was deafening to Seras’ sensitive hearing. The smell of so many strangers set her teeth on edge in a way she hadn’t expected. Her master had laughed when she mentioned it and had in a roundabout and mocking way told her that vampires were territorial creatures and of course so many strangers in her ‘lair’ was going to piss her off. 

So, it was of no big surprise to Seras when she woke after only falling asleep about an hour ago. She lay awake, listening to the workers as they descended into the basement to fill the many, many bullet holes Alucard had left behind him after dealing with Luke Valentine. 

“You sure this is bullet damage?” one was saying. “Looks more like something a canon might do,” Seras growled at the comment. Her master could kill people in dozens of ways, none of which required the use of his damn miniature cannon/guns, but no he happened to like things that went boom very loudly and left big holes in both people and walls. 

With a further snarl of frustration, she pulled herself out of bed and stomped into the shower; but fled almost instantly. Her instincts screaming at her that there was a stranger everywhere, and she wasn’t safe. Bloody instincts, she felt very vulnerable, powerless even, knowing these men were here and she had to ‘put up with it’ as Integra had put it. Heading back to her room she hissed to herself, she had thought vampires were supposed to be big scary monsters, why then was she having anxiety attacks at bloody people repairing the hallways? Perhaps vampires were all introverts or something? 

“Trust me to become the one monster that has bloody anxiety,” Seras muttered to herself, slamming her bedroom door. 

A quick change of clothes and she fled the basement altogether. She intended to go to the kitchen; it had been unharmed by the assault, apart from some pots and pans getting knocked off shelves. Also, Walter spent a lot of time there and Seras was fond of him, he calmed her nerves. A good chat with Walter and the smell of tea would do her the world of good. 

But when she entered the kitchen, she found it was deserted, the oven was on and the smell of bacon was strong. It was such a lovely smell, comforting and delicious even to someone who could no longer manage solid foods. Absently she opened it to see two plates loaded with the strips of meat, clearly, Walter had been busy and was now trying to keep his efforts warm. Seras sighed and wondered where else she could hide. The smell of bacon continued out into the hallway and she found herself following it and walking into the dining room. 

Integra sat at the head of the table and was snarling. Seras lifted an eyebrow and looked around to find the source of Integra’s displeasure. There were no papers on the table and the phone was silent, so no bad news then. The room seemed empty, but Integra was watching the shadows, Seras rolled her eyes as she realized it was most likely Alucard was the cause of Integra’s displeasure. As if on cue a white-gloved hand appeared, rising from the table followed by a red-clad arm. Integra snarled louder and stabbed at the hand with her fork. Seras blinked and watched as Integra literally battled with the disembodied hand. 

It was a very odd sight but Seras was rapidly becoming used to odd sights and turned her attention to figuring out what her master could hope to gain from this particular farce. She continued to watch as the battle continued and sniggered when Alucard’s other hand emerged an impossible distance away from his ‘battle’ hand. She watched as said second hand approached Integra, who was leaning protectively over her breakfast, from behind. The hand snagged two pieces of bacon while Integra was distracted and both hands beat a hasty retreat. Seras laughed unable to help herself. Integra looked up only now noticing her. 

“Um …” Integra blushed, Seras smiled, it was a rare sight indeed to see an embarrassed Integra. 

“He got the bacon,” Seras said. Integra looked down at her plate and started swearing. 

Alucard appeared contentedly munching away on his stolen prize. Seras frowned again. Her master did not eat ‘people food’, so what on earth was he doing? She was about to question what was happening when Walter entered with a large tray in his hands. 

“Oh, good morning Miss Victoria, how nice to see you for breakfast.” Walter put the tray down. One of the large plates of bacon was on the said tray and was placed beside Integra, Seras’ eye became wide at the large amount. “He steals it,” Walter explained noting her expression. 

“I noticed,” she looked at her master again who had yet to acknowledge her and was far more interested in the plate Walter had set down. 

Walter unloaded another plate, this one had toast and what looked like sardines, Seras wrinkled her nose at the strong smell and tried not to gag. She’d never liked them even when she had been human and now the smell was stronger than she remembered. Then two cups and a blood bag were laid out. Walter removed the tray and sat down at his toast. 

“I swear to god I will put this fork in your eye,” Integra’s growl caught Seras’ attention. 

“Harsh,” Alucard muttered. 

“Maybe if you asked, I would give you some,” Integra grumbled. “But just helping yourself is going to get you stabbed.” 

Seras almost laughed aloud again when Alucard sighed before crumpling ungracefully down on the chair next to Walter before proceeding to make what he probably thought was a charming expression at his master. 

“Better than that, you just look like you’re up to something.” Integra continued but she was smiling now. Absently Seras thought she might start setting her alarm for breakfast more often, this was fun. 

“What more could you possibly want,” Alucard snapped. Seras half expected him to huff like a spoiled child. 

It struck her as strange that she had been terrified of this monster when she had first met him. But slowly since arriving that terror was diminishing, he was still bloody frightening when he wanted to be, and she would never intentionally piss him off. But she was starting to notice little quirks of behaviour that made him almost funny at times. Walter had tried to explain to her that he was something of a handful but in reality, the ‘terrifying’ part she had previously witnessed was only a small part of him, a part he deliberately exaggerated for effect apparently. She had not believed the butler but watching her master try to make alternatively pathetic and charming faces at his master was convincing her more than Walter’s words ever could. 

“This is really weird,” she said eventually. Alucard stopped and frowned at her, she flinched. “But it is!” she said defensively. 

“Actually, it isn’t” Integra muttered piling bacon onto her plate before handing a piece to Alucard who grinned and snapped it out of her hand directly, teeth grazing his master’s fingers. “He often does this, it’s a slightly unusual quirk but it’s not out of the ordinary.” 

“But it’s bacon,” Seras boggled watching as another piece was taken.

“Burnt is good,” Alucard smiled chomping, horrendous teeth tearing through the crispy meat in seconds. 

“You do seem to have a taste for it,” Walter agreed 

“burnt and smoked is best,” Alucard said, looking back to his master with what could only be called a pleading expression. Seras watched as he was fed another piece. The plate was fast emptying and so far, it seemed the only one to eat any had been Alucard.

“There’s more in the kitchen,” Walter said 

“Go and get the rest then,” Integra ordered and for the first time ever Seras watched her master simply do as he was told without any smart-arse remarks. 

“Your breakfast is going to go cold,” she said to Integra when Alucard left.

“I know,” Integra sighed mournfully. “But I find this is actually more pleasant than breakfast.” 

“Why don’t you just give him a plate of his own, then you could eat as well,” Seras asked coming to join them at the table. It had been comical to watch her master eat bacon off his own master’s plate but Seras was becoming a little uncomfortable. This felt far too much like what one would do to a dog they wanted to treat. 

“He’s won’t eat it if I did that,” Integra answered, Seras frowned and was about to question when Integra continued. “I think it was something done to him in the beginning, the first journals make mention of finding ways to stop him simply eating the staff without having to follow him around and say ‘no’ every time. It was apparently a hobby of his when he first arrived.” 

“I can just imagine,” Walter sighed and absently rubbed his throat. 

“But the restriction went a bit too far; he could only eat on command and could not feed himself.” Integra continued. “Abraham apparently favoured this and upon discovering that your master would eat solid food if the fancy took him, began feeding him in this fashion.” 

“Can’t you take it off? If it’s part of the seal?” Seras asked 

“A lot of the old notes were lost in the fire when my father was a boy. I know very little of the seal and considering it is tied into his mind I would rather not poke about with it.” Integra said firmly. “Lord knows he’s mad enough already.” Seras lowered her eyes worried she had offended. But the tension was broken when Alucard returned with another plate of bacon and four pieces in his mouth. 

“You are a thieving git,” Integra muttered. 

“Not thief,” Alucard grinned around the strips. Integra huffed and pulled some of the strips onto her own plate. Her mood dampened by Seras’ unspoken accusations that she took some pleasure in treating a man like a dog. Although when one thought about it he was a monster, not a man. But even so, he was not a dog. 

“Variety is the spice of life,” Walter said suddenly causing some confusion. 

“Really, you think so?” Alucard muttered 

“Yes, it is, you should try something different.” Walter lifted a sardine and dropped it down in front of the vampire. “Here.” 

“You’re kidding right.” Alucard poked the small fish and sneered. It stank to the vampire and although Alucard was used to having his food look at him, the dead fish eyes were slightly off-putting. 

“How can you eat?” Seras asked the question that had been bugging her for a while now. 

“Easily,” Alucard was still staring at the aromatic fish, he poked it gently as if expecting it to move. 

“Bacon is easier to digest than mobile phones and you’ve seen him eat those before,” Integra smirked, her humour slowly returning.

“Only inadvertently,” Alucard muttered 

“But I can’t eat anything!” Seras squeaked “I want some bacon.” 

“No bacon for you,” Alucard said. “Here have this.” He flicked the small fish at her, it hit her arm and flopped back onto the table. 

“That’s gross!” Seras snapped. “Don’t throw fish at me!” she flicked it back without thinking. 

“It’s like having children,” Walter grinned. 

“I always imagined my children to be slightly better behaved,” Integra muttered. “But Seras does have a point, you swallow people whole Alucard and she can’t manage soup.” Absently she handed across more bacon. 

“She’s a baby.” Alucard managed through chewing. “Would you give a human baby bacon? I think not.” 

“I’m not a baby!” Seras snapped, watching as her master pushed the offending fish off the table onto the floor. 

“Yes, you are, you’re an infant, and your digestive system simply cannot handle solid food yet, as you get older your stomach will become more accomplished and perhaps if you live long enough one day, you’ll be eating phones as well.” 

“Or peaches,” Integra smirked. 

“Don’t put it on the floor,” Walter snapped, leaning down and picking up the discarded fish. 

“How long do I have to wait until I can eat bacon?” Seras said. Alucard shrugged and snapped another piece straight from Integra's fork, Integra glared at him. 

“I was perhaps fifty years dead when I inadvertently ate someone,” Alucard said. “But we are all different in that respect.” 

“How can you inadvertently eat someone?” Integra said. 

“I got carried away,” Alucard muttered. 

“Well, good to know nothing changes,” Integra said defending the last of her breakfast. 

“So, I have to wait until I’m fifty!” Seras sighed leaning back in her chair. 

“Perhaps,” Alucard sneered as he was offered a fried mushroom and tried to snag the very last piece of bacon. “As I said we are all different, you could manage something today, tomorrow, sixty years, a century or never.” 

“Helpful,” Integra said. 

“I left my crystal ball in Romania,” Alucard managed to get his fingers on the last piece only to get them stabbed. 

“Shit,” Integra sighed as her vampire bled onto her breakfast. 

“Ha,” Alucard smirked. “I win.”   
End Fic

Please Review.

Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, please comment/review, I’d love to hear what you think.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out www . katiemariewriter . co . uk


End file.
